Problem: $h(t) = -7t+1$ $f(x) = -7x^{2}-4x-1-4(h(x))$ $g(n) = n^{2}+h(n)$ $ h(g(2)) = {?} $
Answer: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $g(2)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $g(2) = 2^{2}+h(2)$ To solve for the value of $g$ , we need to solve for the value of $h(2)$ $h(2) = (-7)(2)+1$ $h(2) = -13$ That means $g(2) = 2^{2}-13$ $g(2) = -9$ Now we know that $g(2) = -9$ . Let's solve for $h(g(2))$ , which is $h(-9)$ $h(-9) = (-7)(-9)+1$ $h(-9) = 64$